


Behind Blue Eyes, Lay Velvet Lies

by GolgothaOfMetal



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Horror, Its not magic its actually science, Psychological Horror, Psychotic Breakdowns, Subconjunctival hemorrhaging, Why Russia has a big hole in it, graphic gore, oh yeah i forgot nasal hemorraging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GolgothaOfMetal/pseuds/GolgothaOfMetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl decides to leave the Crystal Gems after Greg hangs around. After running into Vidalia, they decide to start life again in McCarthy, Kansas. But Pearl's vanishing act will cause repercussions that will change the entire universe. Hidden truths will be revealed, dark lies uncovered, and where Gemkind originated from will be revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Blue Eyes, Lay Velvet Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is the first chapter of my first fanfic. I have more on paper, and will happily post them if the first one or two are well received. So, happy reading!

            Pearl was done. Completely, utterly done with Rose Quartz and … Greg. He was still hanging around the temple after an entire six months. Rose’s other suitors hadn’t lasted this long since that Wilson fellow, and it had been over a hundred years since he’d been alive. Greg was different, though. He seemed more…intimate with Rose. And Pearl was jealous, and for the first time in her lengthy existence she felt a bundle of emotions related to Rose that were not too pleasant.

This was almost sacrilege.

            But nonetheless, Pearl felt anger and frustration. Frustration she was well acquainted with, but anger was new to the already volatile mix of feelings that fell in the file titled ‘Rose Quartz.’  Musing about Greg and Rose and herself under her favorite tree (she had patiently nurtured and protected said tree for a great number of years, as it was a gift from Rose), Pearl had inadvertently stumbled upon the turning point. It might have just been better if Pearl had just accepted Greg’s presence until he died or left.

            Instead Pearl, opting to stray from rational thought, deciding it would be best to leave for a day or two. Leaping off the seaside cliff that housed the temple, she dropped down gently near the mouth of the temple cave. About a quarter mile along the beach, Greg’s van sat peacefully in the moonlight. Pearl, upon seeing the vehicle, huffed and stormed into the temple.

            She headed directly for the warp pad, the dull glimmer of which promised endless places to go. She did not where she was going, nor did she care a great amount where she went. However, as she reached the threshold of the pad, the temple door open and closed in a brief few seconds, revealing only pink clouds and bright light. Rose had stepped out.  There was a terse moment of silence as Rose studied Pearl’s indignant face.

“Pearl, I know you don’t have the fondest feelings for Greg, but you don’t have to be so upset.”

            Pearl began to argue, only to stop as Rose raised her hand. “Humans are different than us. _Much_ more different than us,” Rose continued. “Maybe you should attempt to look at it from a human perspective. It may serve you well.”

            Rose then hugged Pearl briefly then continued out of the temple. Pearl stood stock still, feeling numb. Then the anger and frustration returned with the force of a semi truck.

“A _human_ perspective?!,” she said aloud. ‘Well if that’s the case,’ she thought bitterly,’ maybe I’ll just go pretend to be one for a while! Ha! And, maybe Greg will be dead when I get back.’

The rough edges of a plan began to emerge in Pearl’s mind. She would go to the-

“Pearl.” At the sound of a voice Pearl jumped and turned around to see Garnet leaning nonchalantly against the wall.

“You’re leaving, aren’t you?”

“N-no I’m not!” Pearl stammered.

“Lying is no use against future vision. Look, it’s your choice. But I have to two things to tell you. One, don’t use the warp for as long as you’re gone. Two, be safe, and I’ll miss you.”

“Why can’t I use the warps, Garnet?” Pearl asked.

“Some things are better off unknown. Ciao.” And with that, Garnet disappeared into the night.

            Pearl sighed at Garnet’s oblique vagueness. She headed to the door. Upon her approach, the white dot signifying her gem started to glow. Then the door opened, showing a cavernous space filled with pools of water seemingly suspended in air.  Pearl crossed over these pools with a series of leaps that would have been impossible for a human.

            When Pearl reached the other side of the room, she placed her hand on a protruding pad with a hand engraved on it. The wall to the right of her swung inwards as if hinged, and she entered. There were dozens of mannequins, each adorned with a suit of armor, a dress, or a combination of both. Pearl walked past them without so much as a glance, reaching the other end to find a contraption that look similar to a chest of drawers, albeit a much larger one with drawers on all three sides not touching the wall.      

            This was where stored all manner of her things. Weapons, given to her or claimed from fallen gems, other outfits that she had acquired, and all of her miscellaneous possessions. From the drawers she withdrew a small pile of objects. She then sorted through those items and placed several back where they came from. Her organized line of items included a large and elegant bottle of lachrymal essence from Roses fountain, a hand mirror, a sheath, and an old, rather worn, leather pouch.

            She left everything but the sheath and ascended to the highest pool.  There she raised her collection of weapons from the depths of the water. Not bothering to admire the assembled arsenal, a she would normally do, she instead retrieved a long saber from the collection and sent them hurriedly back down. She sheathed the sword and returned to the pile. Observing the pile, she realized that she had one small problem. And loathe to admit it, she needed Greg’s help.

\----------

♩I know I’m not that rich♩

♩I know I’m not that smart♩

♩I know I’m not that-

“Greg!” Hearing his name, he stopped mid strum. He looked around and saw Pearl approaching from the temple. He hopped of the roof of his van and landed unceremoniously on his butt.  He stood wincing, and said, “Hey Pearl.”

“Hello Greg.” There was small note of disdain in her voice. An awkward silence ensued.

After what seemed like forever, Greg said, “Uh…”

“Yes?”

“Do you, like, need anything?” Greg ventured.

“Actually, yes. I need to acquire a, uh, backpack. A large one.”

Greg was very confused, but decided to help anyways. Perhaps Pearl might warm up to him and be less hostile.

“There’s nowhere to get one in Beach City, but there is a sporting goods store in Brooks.”

Pearl, looking a bit puzzled, asked, “Where is Brooks?”

“It’s about half an hour west of here. I can give you a ride!” And with that, Greg raced to the driver’s side of the van. After briefly fumbling with the keys, he started the van. The stale air that had lay dormant now blew food and candy wrappers around in complex patterns. Pearl opened the door and slid into the front passenger seat, a look of disgust quickly crossing her face.

After buckling in, Greg drove off the beach through the hole in the fence he created. He and the gems had removed the broken panels and replaced them with a rudimentary gate. On the highway there was little traffic as it was still very late in the night.

“So, Pearl, what do you even want a backpack for anyways?”

“Oh, just to have around,” Pearl replied.

Greg had the impression that she was lying but didn’t really care about her secrecy. Anyways, what would she do with it? Probably nothing. Another thought occurred to Greg.

“Hey Pearl, what are you going to pay for it with?”

“Well I hope they’ll take this.” She produced the leather satchel and withdrew several coins, most of which were gold. Greg observed these with wide eyes.

“Do you think they’ll take these?” Pearl asked.

Greg still staring at the coins replied, “Maybe. It probably depends—“

“Greg, watch the road!” Pearl screamed.

He turned to see a deer standing in the middle of the highway, it’s eyes caught in the hypnotic glare of the headlights.

“HOLY SHIT!” Greg screamed as he stomped down on the brakes. As they stopped, nearly hitting the deer, a small purple shape was launched from the back of the van by its own momentum. The shape slammed into the tape deck/radio, dislodging a penny that had been stuck within. Finally unhindered, the tape deck began to play Elvis Presley’s “Jailhouse Rock” at full volume, frightening away the already traumatized deer. Greg hurriedly turned off the deck.

The shape yawned and stretched. In response to Greg and Pearls surprised faces Amethyst said, “What’s up? That was a great nap.”

“How long have you been back there?” Greg asked.

Amethyst looked out the window. “Not long. It’s still morning.”

“It’s midnight, Amethyst. You’ve been in my van all day.”

“Cool. So, where are we going?”

“Camping store. Pearl needs a backpack.”

“Whatever.”

            The rest of the trip to Brooks was mostly silence, partially yawns from Amethyst. By the time they reached Brooks, the van was the only vehicle on the streets. Greg took them to Big Burt’s Outdoor Store. They one of the only two cars in the parking lot.

            After getting parked, Pearl unbuckled and said, “I’ll be in and out quickly.”

Greg pointing to the store, “Pearl, I don’t think they are open. It’s pretty late.”

“Nonsense. The lights are still on, and look, there is a man in there.”

            With that she left the van and walked up to the store. Amethyst slid into the front seat to take Pearl’s spot. “What does she even need a backpack for, anyways?” she asked.

“I don’t really know, but it’s her own business.”

            After a short wait Pearl returned carrying a large blue backpack. The employee who had been within the store was alternately gawking at something in his hands and Pearl. Amethyst moved to the backseat to accommodate Pearl. Placing her newly purchased bag in the back of the van, Pearl explained what had occurred in the store.

“The man said that they’d been closed for a couple hours already and he had just been fixing some things. But I gave him one of the coins and he was happy to help me. I don’t see why you humans value this metal so much.”

“It has its uses,” Greg replied, feeling a bit uncomfortable. “Hey, look I need gas, so I’m going to stop at the 7-11.”

            They drove down the dark streets of Brooks to the glowing beacon of a 7-11. “What is this place?” Amethyst asked.

“It’s a convenience store. They sell gas and drinks and candy and all sorts of other stuff.” Greg looked back to Amethyst, whose eyes sparkled with the inherent possibilities of such a place. Understanding the crazed look in Amethyst’s eyes Greg said, “Amethyst, I’ll buy one drink and one candy. One. Just one. Okay?”

“Sir, yes, sir, Music Man!” she said doing a mock salute. Pearl decided to wait inside of the van, saying she didn’t need anything else but the backpack.

Greg and Amethyst walked from the pumps to the door. Amethyst buzzed like a hyper child. When Greg opened the door, she rushed inside and raced up and down the aisles. Greg walked over to the register, where a bored looking employee stood.  “Twenty dollars on pump, uh, let me check.” Greg glanced out the window.

“Pump two, pl---“ Greg was interrupted by a loud shriek from the cashier.

“Omigod! You’re Mr. Universe! I was at you concert, like, six months ago. You played here! I love your music!”

Greg was a bit surprised by this. “Thanks, I guess. Always nice to meet a fan.” He scratched his head and look over to his left. Amethyst had discovered the Slurpee machine.

\----

Pearl had been in the van for ten minutes, and she was getting impatient. She thought to herself, ‘What’s taking them so long?’ When she entered the 7-11 her question was answered. Greg stood atop a counter, singing loudly. He pin wheeled his arms, trying to keep balance as the cashier listened intently. She was utterly engrossed in Greg’s singing.

            Amethyst was scooping bright blue slush from the machine. She looked at Pearl with wild eyes. Pearl wordlessly closed the door and returned to the van.

\----

Amethyst was in heaven. She had Ding Dongs in her mouth and her hair. She had a 44 ounce cup brimming with blended Slurpee slush and a large bag of Cheetos. Even better the lady at the register had said the food was free. Amethyst climbed back into the back of the van.

 “Hi, P,” she said, opening the Cheetos bag. She ate the entirety of the bag in two mouthfuls, chugged the Slurpee, and then ate the cup and bag. She pulled a Ding Dong out her hair and offered it to Pearl.

“No thank you, Amethyst. You know how I feel about food.”

            Amethyst belched something vaguely similar to an okay and ate the Ding Dong. She settled down on an unruly pile of Greg’s unwashed laundry and eased into sleep.

After gassing up the van, Greg went get in but Pearl stopped him.

“You’re too tired to drive. Let me, it would be much safer for everyone.” Greg, too tired to disagree, entered switched too shotgun.  He was asleep before they left Brooks. Pearl was happy to be alone with her thoughts. Amethyst snored quite loudly from the back, but Pearl didn’t mind very much. She looked over a Greg and felt that same old mix of jealousy and contempt come over her. She forced it away.

“Soon I’ll be far away,’ she thought. ‘I won’t have to deal with him ever again.’

            She returned her focus to the road ahead. She was enjoying the peace and quiet. It helped her stay resolute in her decisions. Unfortunately for her, the turtle didn’t want to be quiet.

\------

Greg awoke to the sounds of battle. A peculiar grunting and loud crunching was occurring outside of the van. Looking out of the windshield, he saw a giant woman shooting arrows of light at a turtle, which was also quite large. Greg rubbed his eyes in disbelief. He rubbed them again. But every time, there was still a giant, four armed woman locked in combat with a giant, purple turtle. Said turtle had a circular gem embedded in it’s head. The giantess nocked arrow after shining arrow, launching them at the turtle. They merely bounced off its impregnable shell.

 Changing tactics, she created a larger arrow. As this arrow collided with the colossal shell, it bounced to land in front of the beast. The woman began to shout and taunt the turtle, yelling obscenities. In response the turtle plodded forward, as fast as it’s stubby legs would carry its tremendous bulk.As it stepped over the arrow, the giantess made a gesture and all Greg saw was white. The van was rocked by an explosion, making its contents, Greg included, slam and bounce around. When Greg was able to pull himself out of the van, the woman stood holding a large bubble with the turtle's gem contained within.

Greg finally took a good look at the woman. She had faded lavender skin, four arms, and was taller than the van by a good ten feet, if not more. Her milk-white hair was contained in an intricate pattern of braids.

“Hello Greg,” she said in a melodious voice.

“Um, hi,” Greg replied, awestruck.

“I am Opal. I can assume that you’ve figured out that I’m a fusion of Pearl and Amethyst.”

“Well, yeah,” Greg said, even though he hadn’t even considered that Opal was a fusion.

“It was nice meeting you,” Opal said. She waved a goodbye and fissioned into Pearl and Amethyst.

“That was awesome!” Amethyst yelled excitedly.

“Yes, it was,” Pearl agreed.

Greg just returned to the van and returned to sleep.

 


End file.
